User blog:NOS Sterling/Is this the End for Archie's Mega Man?
Breaking News from Archie Comics... And yes... This is sad to all of us. And this is real (I'm not even lying).... Archie Comics has just told Comicbook.com that the Mega Man Comic Book series will go to a Hiatus and soon, it will be over (for now). . The Hiatus will begin with Mega Man Issue #55 which will come out on November 2015 (and this is not just the first Archie Action Comic that will end or hault production, Sonic Boom is ending production after Issue #11 at the same month Mega Man #53 comes out). The Solicits for the issue after World Collide, Issue #53 is here but its going to be there once I've finished talking about this since I feel as one of the fellow people who are writing arichle like this feel like I need to discuess what's next with Mega Man, especally with the outcomes we think of but the questions we have to ask. WE had a good long 4 years with Mega Man, getting awesome reputation for its story-driven comics from the games that we remember along with a cross-over with Mega Man X, but sadly, there are times where they have to take some rest from it. A lot of us, especially with our fans, people here at BBCW, are questioning, what's next, why they're doing this, and how? That's a good question... *Archie is changing a lot. The company, which is independent and not from other major companies such as DC Comics, Marvel, and others, are doing major re-branding changes with their own comics. Just this month, Archie Comics ended its longest running comics series that is not a super hero comic, Archie (hence the name that comes from the company as well). They're doing a reboot but they'll also have to work on with the other things much of Archie's Comic imprints and others. *The relationships with Capcom and Archie are doing well but they hoped to do more though we don't know if something like this may contribute a factor. *Stories are gonna have to be made, a lot but it may be the time where Archie comics has to make the "deep dive" to see what might be into the next Mega Man issue, Is this the end? For now no, but we'll have to wait and see what's next... And now, here's what you'll be seeing with Mega Man #53. MM 053 Cover.jpg MM 053 Variant.jpg :The BLUE BOMBER is BACK from the events of "Worlds Unite" and is ready to fight for justice! That's all well and good, if there was actually someone to fight! In "Blue Shift," peace has finally come to Mega Man’s life—but is that a bad thing? Could it be possible that our super fighting robot has come to actually love the battles he was once so opposed to? Meanwhile, Dr. Wily plots something sinister from the shadows, reaching an even newer low for the mad doctor! It’s an extended curtain call as we come to the end of the Mega Man series! Featuring cover art from Jason Piperberg and a BOT UNDER FIRE variant from superstar Thomas Pitilli! *Scripts done by Ian Flynn *Artowork from Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin, John Workman and Elaina Unger *Regular Cover done by Jason Piperberg * Variant Cover done by Thomas Pitilli I am in shock though, I just had a blast with E3 as I was doing coverage from it and I had finals to do but yea. Its though but a lot of us are in shock on this. This issue will come out September 16, 2015 and once Mega Man #55 comes out and later on, a month passes by, Mega Man is not going to be on the Comic Book Store shelves, maybe for weeks, months, we don't know but we'll see. All of us at Blue Bomber World had a lot of optimism, and so do I as well (we may be done with this project once its done) and I want to say thank you for your love and support. We will expand the growth of the community until we are complete. And as for subscribers, we don't know what's next but we'll see what is going to happen. There's no ending to this series as of now but its time where they have to take some time off to bring something new to make it better. That's all I have for you, I'll give you more info on the hiatus later and what is going to happen with BBCW but keep it lock in for the latest. You can check out the interview with our new editor, Vincent Lovallo, go on and click here. Category:Blog posts Category:News